Phoenix Wright vs The Question
Phoenix Wright vs The Question is ZackAttackX's thirteenth One Minute Melee. Description Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney vs DC! The attorney vs the detective! Who will be the victor? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight "I'm sure I left the evidence here..." Phoenix Wright had nearly screwed up the case by leaving his evidence in the lobby. Only problem is, he couldn't remember where EXACTLY he left it! He looked around desperately... and saw a faceless man in a detective uniform rumaging through his cases! "Hey! What are you doing with that?" Phoenix demanded. The faceless man turned and faced the attorney. "Investigating." He replied. "What's it to you?" Phoenix Wright shook his head. "It looks to me like you're tampering with evidence!" The Question was VERY confused. "I'm only looking for something. Is there any harm in that?" "Actually, yes there is." Wright answered back. The Question cracked his knuckles. "Fine. Then we will fight." IS THE DEFENSE READY? FIGHT! Before Wright could comprehend what just happened, The Question delivered a kung-fu-like kick to the chest of the attorney, sending him back. Phoenix recovered and flipped through his notes, trying to find something on his opponent. As The Question charged at him, Wright, in desperation, threw his notes at the attacker. To his surprise, the notes did some sort of damage. The Question dropped the evidence, spilling the contents. The attorney grabbed the first thing that rolled to him - an alarm clock. The Question ran at Phoenix again and the attorney threw the clock at him. The Question swatted the clock out the way and dropkicked Phoenix back into a wall. "Now that that's done-" The Question began. "OBJECTION!" The Question was hit by a flying speech bubble created by the attorney, sending him flying forward. Wright followed up with a flurry of kicks and punches. The Question was showing the effects of the fight, demonstrated by a cut across his forehead. He got back up and charged again, and delivered a heavy boot to the face of Phoenix, breaking his nose. The Ace Attorney was dazed and The Question came back with his own offence, swinging his boot into Wright's chest. Again, Wright staggered backwards. This time, he whipped out a clipboard as a barrage of paper flew out, dazing The Question. "ORDER IN THE COURT!" A thunderous voice boomed. All went dark as a large, dark figure with yellow eyes held a giant gavel above The Question. "OBJECTION OVERRULED!" The judge slammed his gavel down on The Question, crushing him under its great weight. K.O! Phoenix Wright dusted his suit and gathered the evidence. He turned and looked at his deceased opponent. Now the question was, how is he going to hide the body? Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... PHOENIX WRIGHT!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees